babylon5fandomcom-20200225-history
Walkabout
Franklin continues his walkabout through Down Below. A replacement Vorlon arrives on the station. Sheridan is determined to score a victory against the Shadows using his newfound advantage. Starring Regular Cast *Bruce Boxleitner as Captain John Sheridan *Claudia Christian as Commander Susan Ivanova *Jerry Doyle as Security Chief Michael Garibaldi *Mira Furlan as Ambassador Delenn *Richard Biggs as Dr. Stephen Franklin *Bill Mumy as Lennier *Jason Carter as Marcus Cole *Stephen Furst as Vir Cotto *Jeff Conaway as Zack Allan *Andreas Katsulas as G'Kar *Peter Jurasik as Ambassador Londo Mollari Guest Starring *Erica Gimpel as Cailyn *Patricia Tallman as Lyta Alexander *Jennifer Balgobin as Dr. Lillian Hobbs *Robin Sachs as Na'Kal Featuring *Ardwight Chamberlain as Ambassador Kosh *Michael McKenzie as Minbari Captain Cast Notes *Regular characters appearing in this episode are John Sheridan, Susan Ivanova, Michael Garibaldi, Delenn, Stephen Franklin, Lennier, G'Kar and Londo Mollari. Summary Introduction Ambassador Londo Mollari is furious that a Narn heavy cruiser is present outside Babylon 5 and demands that all Narn military assets are to be turned over to the Centauri. Michael Garibaldi points out that that agreement is between the Centauri and Earth Alliance, not Babylon 5 and they need all defense they can get. Lyta Alexander arrives on Babylon 5 looking for Dr. Stephen Franklin in Medlab. Informed that he is on walkabout by Dr. Lillian Hobbs, she asks if anyone was present with Kosh at the end. The new Vorlon ambassador arrives. The Vorlon ship diverts from its course and rises to meet Captain John Sheridan, who is taking a walk on the station exterior. Act I G'Kar hosts the captain of the Narn heavy cruiser, Na'Kal, who has been on the run for months. G'Kar learns about how much of the Narn fleet remains. Na'Kal wonders when they will strike back but G'Kar says defending Babylon 5 is their most important task. Sheridan and Susan Ivanova prepare to meet the new Vorlon ambassador. Garibaldi is supposed to join them, but Ivanova noticed that Dr. Stephen Franklin has not uses his quarters for days, and Garibaldi has gone to check up on him. Sheridan and Ivanova meet the new Vorlon ambassador and tell him that Kosh's death is a secret. In essence, the new ambassador will take Kosh's role and continue to act as him. Garibaldi figures out where Franklin will be in Downbelow and goes to check up on him. Franklin explains that he is on "walkabout," trying to find himself and his place in the world again. The new Vorlon ambassador views the scene of Kosh's death in his quarters. Seeking out Alexander, the ambassador wants to know if Kosh left a piece of himself in Alexander. When she tells him that she was absent, the ambassador tells Alexander she failed. The ambassador then asks if another was present, but Alexander does not know. Act II Alexander meets with Sheridan to discuss the new Vorlon ambassador, noting that they are taking the loss of Kosh hard since it has not happened in a long time. During the conversation, Alexander senses that Sheridan has a piece of Kosh within him, but does not say anything. Sheridan then asks her to do something for him. In a bar in Downbelow, Franklin sits down with a drink and watches Cailyn James, a singer, performing on stage. In the war room, Sheridan reminds his allies that Garibaldi has uncovered a potential weakness in the Shadows – that they are vulnerable to telepaths. Sheridan is determined to see if the theory is true and arranges a mission to engage a lone Shadow Vessel with the White Star. Lyta Alexander will join him, with back up forces ready in case of trouble. Franklin and James meet after her performance and are instantly attracted to one another. Na'Kal arrives at G'Kar's quarters. G'Kar wants Na'Kal to act as back up for the mission Sheridan is embarking on, but Na'Kal considers it a fools errand. Citing the need for keeping their ships available for the eventual retaking of the Narn Homeworld, he declines to take part. Act III In hyperspace, the White Star and a Minbari cruiser await word of a Shadow attack. Meanwhile, Franklin and James go to her place and prepare to spend the night together. In the middle of the night, G'Kar is woken by an angry Garibaldi who is furious that the Narn cruiser did not accompany Sheridan. He points out that Sheridan did not have to protect the cruiser when it arrived, or sending Babylon 5's pilots out to defend it. G'Kar sees the bigger picture where Na'Kal does not. He leaves the Book of G'Quan in G'Kar's hands and storms out. After spending the night together, Franklin asks if there is anything he can do for her. James wants a powerful narcotic that helps her sleep. Franklin asks her to ask him for anything but that. Waiting for the Shadow attack, Alexander and Sheridan talk about Kosh's death and how he found out about it. Sheridan tells her he woke up from a dream about. Lennier picks up an attack suddenly, and Sheridan leaves hyperspace in the White Star to find a single Shadow Vessel attacking other ships. Alexander tries to engage the ship telepathically, but cannot. The Shadow Vessel turns to engage. Act IV Sheridan tries to get Alexander to focus and act. He touches her hand, which instantly allows her to see into his mind. From the images, she finds that the Shadows killed Kosh. Her resolve strengthened, Alexander manages to freeze the Shadow Vessel in flight, blood coming down her face. The White Star fires but the power is not enough. Lennier takes the jump engines off line to increase weapon power, which is enough to destroy the ship. Meanwhile, James wakes up and takes Franklin's identicard from his pants. While waiting for the engines to recharge, four Shadow Vessels arrive to destroy the White Star. The ship begins to run, and the Minbari cruiser jumps in to assist. Three of the ships are stopped by the Minbari telepaths, but the fourth continues on. Alexander tries to block it but the last fight took it out of her. Just then, the Narn heavy cruiser arrives in time and the combined weapon fire of the cruiser and the White Star destroy the Shadow Vessel. G'Kar arrives leading a fleet of League ships, and the rest of the Shadow Vessels run. Act V Franklin wakes to find James passed out after having stolen his information to get drugs. Franklin takes her to Medlab. Franklin believes it was a drug overdose, but finds out she is suffering from terminal neuro-paralysis. She was diagnosed two years prior. Franklin comes in and learns James wanted to help people in Downbelow with her singing. Franklin leaves her and arranges for her to get as much medicine as she needs for as long as she needs it. Returning to Babylon 5, Alexander tells the new Vorlon ambassador that she suspects there is someone who may have a piece of Kosh inside them, but does not reveal who. Memorable Quotes DVD Release This episode, along with the other 21 from Season 3 have been released on DVD with extensive Special Features. External Link Category:Babylon 5 episodes Category:Babylon 5 Season 3 episodes